Although gas-discharge lamps are currently most widely used as high-luminance light sources, more recent developments are directed toward combining a pump light unit having a high power density, such as a laser, with a phosphor element which is arranged at a distance from it. In response to excitation by the pump light, the phosphor element emits conversion light, which may then be used for lighting purposes. The technical problem underlying the present disclosure is to provide an advantageous lighting device having a pump light unit and a phosphor element.